


potpourri

by luiny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: A collection of Haikus written in relation to Dragon Age





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts).



**_Inquisition_ **

_ The breach in the sky _

_ Where the Herald was reborn _

_ Sparks a new story _

 

**_Herald_ **

_ The mark in her hand, _

_ With eyes full of warmth and fire, _

_ A Herald is born _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wardens_ **

_ Tainted yet alive, _

_ Hearing the call of the blood _

_ In death, sacrifice _

 

**_The Warden_ **

_ Thrust into unknown _

_ A future not set in stone, _

_ A Blight to conquer _


End file.
